Nine tailed bijū
by Naru-dattebayo
Summary: Sasuke has wondered where his brother had worked since he was 5, now that he is 17, Itachi is allowing Sasuke to work with him. But the SAuske gets a shock when he finds out where he is working... Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

"Nii san! Why can't I come into work with you! I promise I will be good!" The 5 year old raven pleaded too his older brother. "Because you're not old enough Sasuke. Maybe some other time." Itachi smiled at his younger brother, who just pouted and sighed. Sasuke was always curious what his older brother did at work. Sometimes when Sasuke was waiting for his brother to come home he would have blood splattered all over his shirt. This made Sasuke even more curious to what Itachi did. "Fine..." The young raven shoved his hands into his pockets and headed outside. He watched as his brother drove towards his work. "Stupid Nii san..." Kicking a stone, the Uchiha walked towards a nearby shop. "I hate him..." Sasuke read the top of the sign. Though Sasuke couldn't read too well, He was better than most children at his age. "P....et sho..p" Sasuke assumed this was the right place and opened the door. Even though the raven was bitter to most things in life, he loved and cared for one thing in his life. It was a puppy named itonami. "Just these please." Sasuke placed the treats on the counter and waited for a price. "¥300 please" The women smiled softly at the raven as he handed over the money and took the goods. "See you tomorrow Sasuke san!" The shopkeeper waved but Sasuke gave no response.

When Sasuke finally got home he opened the back gate "Itonami!" he called, waiting for a familiar bark. "Itonami! I bought you treats!" Sasuke heard no bark. No sound at all. "Jeez...I bet Itachi left the gate open and she ran away..." He walked along the path and stopped. His eyes were wide as he stood in shock. "Itonami! Please! Don't leave me!" What Sasuke saw was unbearable. Most 5 year old children would have someone to pity them, but for Sasuke, he had no one. Even though he lived with his family. He still felt alone since they worked all the time. "Itonami..." Sasuke cradled the dog in his arms. It was obvious someone had killed his dog on purpose since there was a long cut along her throat. "I-Ito...nami...."

12 years later

"Knocking...Who the hell is knocking so loudly...' Onyx orbs opened slightly as Sasuke saw a figure above him. "Get the fuck out!" Sasuke screamed and through a pillow at the older raven. "Now now Sasuke. I came in to cheer you up a little" A smirk spread across Itachi's face, sending a chill down Sasuke's spine. "I have come to offer you a job at the Akatsuki inc." Sasuke looked at his brother hoping he wasn't being a sarcastic prick. "You're kidding right?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed "Would I? Well if you want it, you start tomorrow Sasuke-Chan" With that, Itachi left the gloomy room closing the door behind him. "Maybe...This will be good for me..." Sasuke looked at the watch on his right wrist. It was almost falling off because he had lost a lot of weight in the past few months. "Shit...6 already?!" Sasuke jumped off of his small bed and sighed. "I guess Karin will be pissed at me...Oh well"

At Itachi's work

"Sorry about being late...Did I miss much?" Itachi slipped on his white lab coat and headed into a white room. "Oh Itachi. You're back already. Well actually I'm almost done" The red haired man smiled and sat back in his chair. "So how's no. 9 doing with volts?" Itachi looked through the glass window, looking at a young blonde teen who panted. He was stained in blood and was naked. "Excellent. Our experiment is going as planned Sasori. You can have a break. I need a word with the biju...." Sasori's eyes widened. "You sure? He could harm you Itachi!" Itachi placed a hand on the red heads shoulder to calm him down. "No need to worry...I just have to inform him of something" Understanding Itachi's request, Sasori walked out of the lab. When all was quiet, Itachi walked into the white room, stained with old and fresh blood. "Hello Nine tails...." Itachi stood above the injured Biju and smiled. "I will not be testing you anymore" Azure eyes lit up and a smile crept on the blondes lips. That was until he heard the next words. "My little brother will be...So be a good little Biju and don't even try and kill him else you'll be very sorry" Itachi ran a hand over the blonds cheek. "Uzumaki Naruto...." Itachi smirked and unshackled the blonde.

At Sasuke's house

"Geez...Karin is so stupid..." Sasuke threw his phone on his bed. When he met Karin earlier she was furious with him. "Why can't every one just leave me the fuck alone?!" Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and gritted his teeth. Sasuke threw a fist at mirror, glass shattered into tiny pieces. "Sasuke? What was that? You better not have broken anything." He hadn't even remembered that his brother had come home early today. "D-Don't worry, I just knocked something over." Sasuke looked down at his blood covered hand. 'Damn...' Sasuke ran cold water over the cut, the water turned red and stained the sink.

7 o'clock the next day

"Sasu-Chan?" Cold fingers ran over the younger ravens jaw line making him groan. "Go away Itachi..." Onyx eyes were still closed and Sasuke's brain was switched off. "Wake the hell up!" Itachi shook the younger Uchiha and smirked. "Fuck you..." Sasuke sat up and opened his dark orbs. He glared at Itachi forcing the older raven to vacate the room. "We're leaving in ten minutes Sasuke!" Sasuke listened to the sound of footsteps which faded as Itachi made his way downstairs. "Today...I get to see what Itachi has been hiding for all these years..." Sasuke smirked to himself. "At least this will cheer me up a little" Sasuke threw his shirt off and onto the floor along with his shorts and boxers. He looked down at his bandaged hand. Blood had seeped through the bandage and began to drip onto the carpet. "I better re bandage this..."

Ten minutes later Sasuke was showered dressed and had re bandaged his hand. "Late as always little brother..." Itachi's lips curled into a wide smirk as he saw the annoyance in his brothers eyes. "Hn. Lets just go already..." Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks and sighed. He followed Itachi out to his car, he didn't show it, but inside he was slightly excited about starting work at Akatsuki inc. They both got in the car, Itachi drove of course and Sasuke sat in the passenger seat annoyed. "Sasuke...I want you to listen carefully..." Itachi started the car and reversed. "When we get into the building of Akatsuki inc. Be prepared for what you will see okay?" Itachi didn't take his eyes off the long straight road as they headed toward work. "Whatever..." Sasuke didn't really take what Itachi had said to heart, he never really did. But that was just how Sasuke acted. "I mean it Sasuke...You've wanted to come here for a long time...But this place is most probably a lot different than you imagined" Sasuke saw the tall sleek building ahead. "Ready?" Sasuke nodded and waited for Itachi to park the car. As he did Sasuke heard a faint scream in the distance. It sounded like a helpless boy crying. "C'mon Sasuke..." Itachi walked into the building hoping Sasuke would follow. They walked over to a nearby lift where a soldier with a rifle in his hand waited outside. "Mr Uchiha..." The man bowed toward the raven and smiled. "Ohayo" Sasuke entered the small booth and pressed the button which read 9. Sasuke had assumed that floor 9 must have been the top floor since that was the highest number on the pad of buttons. "Nii-san...What do you do here?" Sasuke was hoping for an answer, but the lift was once again filled with silence. A quiet 'bing' was heard and the doors slowly revealed Sasuke's new office. "Do you like it?" The older raven stepped out of the lift and smiled. Sasuke also walked out, acting like a curious animal. "Well..." Looking around, Sasuke spotted the room behind the thick glass. "I'm giving this department to you little brother..." Itachi sat in the leather chair which sat behind a wooden desk. "Oh I also have another little present for you..." Itachi walked into the room which had caught Sasuke's curiosity. "What the-" When Sasuke entered the room the air was full of blood, it made him feel sick. He looked at the dry pools of blood on the floor, which made him almost throw up , but he tried to stay clam. "Here's your present." Itachi pointed to a large metal cage which had a sign that read no. 9. "A cage?" Sasuke was now even more curious than ever. "Oh no Sasuke your present is in the cage" Itachi searched his through his pocket for a key. When he finally retrieved it he stuffed it in the locked and twisted. "No.9? Greet you're new owner..." A young, thin tanned boy looked up at the older raven. His eyes were a deep red and he looked suspicious when he smirked at Itachi. "Remember what I told you...Hurt us and I'll make our research much more worse you Biju...." Itachi growled as the boy crawled out of the cage. When he stood up fully Sasuke saw the boys full appearance. The boy had, what seemed like dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. The last thing Sasuke noticed was the ears and tail he had. 'W-What is he?!' Sasuke's eyes widened. "Listen Sasuke....A meeting will be arranged at 12 o'clock today on floor 2... Be there on time." With that, Itachi left the two males alone. "Uchiha?" The red look in the blonds eyes and the fangs had disappeared, he looked harmless and normal, apart from the ears and tail. "What are...you?" Sasuke could feel his heart rate speed up. "Biju....There are only 9 of us in the world...." The blonde glanced at Sasuke then sat in the corner of the blood stained room. "I'm the strongest one out of all of us....Nine tails....Itachi...He just doesn't understand what we are....how we can't be killed easily..." The kitsune crawled back over to the raven. "What does Itachi do to you..." Sasuke stated bluntly. "He tests us....See these..." Naruto held his wrists towards the ravens face. They were stained with blood and he had scars all over them. "He chains us up and sees how much pain we can withstand and how powerful we are..." The boys azure eyes crept over the the cage. "I could kill you....Uchiha....Right now without you even noticing..." Naruto stood up and smirked. "But I wont since Itachi would end my life." Sasuke just stared at every movement the blonde made.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had his head on his wooden desk. He had been almost asleep, that was until an annoying ringing came from within his pocket.

"Damn...What now?" Sasuke looked down at his phone which lit up.

"Hello...." Sasuke sounded groggy. He also sounded worn out and annoyed.

"Sasuke....Remember the meeting is in 20 minutes. Maybe you should do some tests on no.9?" Itachi's voice sounded highly proud of his sentence.

"What kind of tests?" Sasuke had to admit he didn't like being here. He just wanted to totally forget what he had saw.

"I want you to see how many bullets the Biju can take at once..." Sasuke stilled. His eyes wide. He just wanted to go home.

"I-I can't nii-san! He's a human! What if I kill him?!" Sasuke's voice began to tremble, which was un Uchiha like.

"No Sasuke. He is not human! He's nothing! Just a fucking Biju!" Itachi raised his voice and was calmed down by a voice in the background.

"The gun is in the cupboard to the left of you...Use it wisley..." Itachi hung up the phone, but Sasuke stood there confused. 'I guess I use those shackles now...' Sasuke twisted the handle which creaked as he door slowly opened.

"No.9?" Sasuke headed over to the cage, trying to get used to the smell of blood. The harder he tried, the more sick he felt.

"Yes?" The blonde crawled out of the cage looked into dark pools.

"Come over here." Sasuke grabbed the blonde by the wrist and threw him against the wall. It pained him to do this but he had to. He shackled the blonde up and stripped him of all of his clothes.

"W-Wait! No more pain! I Don't want it!" The boy struggled as Sasuke began to walk out of the room.

"No!Please!" The blonde had tears rolling down his tanned cheeks. His azure eyes had fear within them. It wasn't that he was scared of the pain, it was that the pain let the dark side of him lash out. It was uncontrollable, like he had another soul within him.

"Teme!" Sasuke could hear the insults and cries coming from the kitsune blonde. He didn't know what to do. He was shaking. He couldn't get the image of the blonde pleading out of his head. 'Should I do this...' Sasuke hid his face between his hands and sighed.

"I'm so sorry...." Onyx eyes laid upon the cupboard which contained a lethal weapon. A weapon powerful enough to kill a human in one shot.

"Heh....Sasuke was it?" Sasuke turned his head to see a pair of scarlet eyes staring at him. He knew this couldn't have been the boy who pleaded and cried just a few moments ago, but if it wasn't him who was it?

"How do you no my name?" Onyx orbs met scarlet, making the blonde grin.

"Oh Sasuke I've known you for a long time...." The boy stood up, still shackled and in pain. Sasuke picked up the gun and walked over to the testing room.

"No.9 don't-" Sasuke was rudely interrupted by a loud growl from the biju.

"It's Kyuubi....Not no.9! I could kill you right now pitiful boy! You should respect this favor I am doing you!" Almost pulling the shackles off of the wall, Kyuubi growled, a red aura appearing around him. 8 tails appeared from behind him including his original tail.

A sudden gun shot was heard on the ninth floor. Did Sasuke actually shoot the helpless kitsune? "Teme..." All Sasuke heard were bitter laughs coming from in the booth.

"That didn't hurt..." Kyuubi had a large bullet hole through his right shoulder, blood dripped down his arm and onto the floor.

"You humans are complete fools...." Soon Kyuubi closed his eyes and fell to the floor. Sasuke sighed and threw the gun across the room hard, hitting obstacles as it traveled.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke saw azure eyes open and blood dripping from the blondes lower lip. Just as the raven began to head over to the injured kitsune, a familiar ring tone was heard from the ravens pocket. He fliiped the phone open and placed it to his ear.

"Sasuke....Once you have finished testing, you can give no.9 a clean off. Oh and just incase he even dares to injure you, I have a little something in my lab coat pocket in the closet....Good luck..." All Sasuke heard after that was beeping, he assumed Itachi had hung up, so he closed his cell phone.

"It hurts...." The raven heard painful moans coming from the body opposite him.

"Listen...Kyuubi...If you're good....I mean...If you want. You can take a bath." Sasuke tried to use a gentle voice while talking but it hadn't calmed him down at all.

"Let me go!Now! I want to go!" The blonde felt a hand underneath his chin.

"Just wait a second and I will let you go..." That really made the blonde calm down. Since he knew he was going to be un-shackled he even smiled a little. He watched Sasuke walk out and back in the room.

"Here...stay still..." The blonde let Sasuke but the metal collar on him. And of course it was water proof and totally safe to others. But to the biju, it was painful.

"Done....Remember. Be good." Sasuke released the chains which kept the blonde hostage. 

"Wow! This is amazing!" When they finally reached the baths. The kitsune had become annoyingly hyper which made Sasuke want to use the collar on him even though it was in humane.

"Kyuubi?" The blonde male was already in the bath and slashing water around, but Sasuke on the other hand was sat on the edge of the bath watching the happy child like male play.

"Oh my name is N-Naruto by the way....not Kyuubi...." The blonde wiped the blood from his aching shoulder, his eyes shut tightly because of the pain.

"Oh....Naruto...." Sasuke's mind was confused. Why would he have called himself Kyuubi before and Naruto now? Deep in his thoughts, Sasuke hadn't noticed the blonde stalking closer to him.

"Nya!" Naruto pulled the raven into the warm water, soaking his dark suit. Sasuke shrugged and began taking his soaked clothes off. He needed a bath anyway so why waste this time.

"Sasuke kun..."Naruto grinned as Sasuke looked at him confused. Maybe Naruto didn't know how to have a bath which was strange.

"Come here dobe...." Sasuke grabbed the hair shampoo and conditioner off the side. He ran a hand through the blonde locks and sighed.

"What's this?" Naruto had a soap bar in his hand. It wasn't hard to know what Sasuke was thinking right now and he assumed that Naruto had never been aloud a proper bath.

"It's soap. You clean you body with it." Massaging the shampoo through the dirty locks, Sasuke inhaled the sweet smell of strawberry. 

"Show me! Please!" Naruto was now sat in Sasuke's bare lap, which to Sasuke felt very uncomfortable.

"Alright..." Pulling the soap away from the blonde, Sasuke began to rub the bar over the tanned body.

"It feels soo good!" Naruto's azure eyes opened wide as he felt something hard between Sasuke's legs.

"Nya! Ano....Sasuke.....Why is that hard?" Naruto looked down right confused, but Sasuke just felt plain embarrassed.

"Well....I think we should finish off your bath Naruto...." Sasuke rinsed the bubbles out on the now brightly golden locks.

"But-" Naruto was silenced by Sasuke pouring water over his head.

"I'm cold!"Naruto was wrapped in a white towel, he was shivering and shaking.

"here, Itachi said he had a fresh set of clothes for you ...." Sasuke handed the set of clothes that he had just pulled out of a drawer in his office.

"Also, Itachi said-" Sasuke was stopped mid sentence by a tight grip on his arm. He looked down to see what was causing the pressure and saw a feminine hand grabbing onto his wrist.

"Mr Uchiha, I am your new employee. Haruno Sakura" A young pink haired women smiled and the raven, still clinging onto his arm.

"Heh...." Unnoticed by both of the workers, Naruto's eyes were red and tails were coming from behind him. Sakura was soon tossed across the room, blood running down the side of her head.

"What is that?!" Sakura's hands were shaking as she pointed toward the kitsune. Sasuke just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke turned his head and waited for the tails to attack him, but nothing happened. Naruto's eyes turned back to their original color and he smiled.

"Ano Sasuke?" The blonde somehow appeared next to Sakura, kneeling down beside her her smirked at her.

"Get away from me you monster!" The pink haired women pushed the biju away from her, her eyes full with hate.

"Naruto..."


End file.
